Alice & Uncas Based on the script
by Kirachi
Summary: After reading the original script I decided to rewrite that part of the story right up until Alice jumps from the cliff.It begins in the waterfall.


Alice & Uncas

This version is based upon the script.

Slowly Alice wandered away from the others, the horrors she had just seen, men dying all around her, their screams filling her ears, she wanted to pretend all this wasn't real, that it was just a dream and she would awaken back in her soft bed in London.

She didn't want to think about the terror rising inside her, they were being hunted and the likely outcome was they would all die, Cora, Duncan…everyone.

Her thoughts turned to her father and she couldn't remember seeing him among the carnage as they fled from the Huron. Was he dead also? Or was he frantically searching for them through the dead and dismembered bodies?

She walked further into the cave until the others voices were no more than a murmer. The waterfall looked stunning in the half light, shimmering like a curtain of crystal. She walked towards it and peered over the edge at the drop below her. The waterfall ended in white foams of water and mist.

She leaned out more, feeling the spray upon her face. If she just let herself fall it would all stop. The fear the worry, everything would be gone.

Suddenly hands were pulling her back and down towards the ground, warm hands pulling her face into a muscular chest.

Uncas, clutching his tomahawk with one hand and Alice with the other, gazed out over the edge, his eyes searching for any danger, the Hurons were searching the area for any traces of them.

Deciding that she had not given their positionaway he relaxed his grip and looked down at her slowly putting his finger to his lips to silently tell her to be quiet.

Settling back into his arms Alice let herself relax and placing her hand palm up on his shoulder snuggled her head into his chest.

His mere closeness seeming to offer her the comfort she so craved. His scent was earthy and filled her senses with a peace, his warmth cradling her. She remembered childishly the princes in fairytales and let a small sigh escape her lips. She was just a princess in a fantasy and this her prince who had braved perils unknown to find her and bring her back to his enchanted castle, where surely they would live happily ever after. She closed her eyes and began to let her mind drift.

Uncas grabbed at her hands and pulled them away from him, pushing her body away from his comfort. Alice's eyes flew open and she gave a small cry of protest and began to struggle with him, trying to loosen his grip on her. Her eyes widened with terror as reality flooded back into her senses, she wanted to be back in his arms, where it had felt safe, where it had felt warm. She pushed against him with all her might as he tried to restrain her efforts. Finally she struggled free and threw herself upon him clawing at his shoulders with her finger tips and burying her head again into his broad chest, she clung to him in desperation. She felt if he were to let her go, if she was replaced back into the world she would go mad, she just wanted to be here forever and never leave.

"Uncas…" she whispered pleadingly, her voice sad and low.

Her eyes wet with tears she began to shake, the fear taking over her. Uncas again clasped her wrists in his hands and pushed her gently back, hushing her and trying to calm her efforts of struggle. He understood her fear and her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him, asking for the answers to which she didn't even know the questions. He met her gaze steady and certain, his face masked with concern. Alice looked back at him for a moment then the fear reared anew and her struggles began again. Suddenly her wrists were free once more and she lunged back at him, her lips seeking his.

Sitting astride his thighs her full weight pinning him, her lips crashed into his hard and needy.

Shocked, Uncas placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back away from him, confusion apparent on his face as he stared at the blonde woman before him, her breaths coming in deep rasps.

He searched the blue eyes for some answer but before he could speak or move she was upon him again, her kiss softer and more passionate, between these sweet kisses she breathed his name over and over again. Uncas found he was responding to her lips, he couldn't help himself. He loved her and had done so from the moment they had met. This beautiful and spirit like creature that seemed to flit from one place to another, weak and fragile, he had wanted nothing more than to protect her.

His lips burned into hers, his love clouding his mind and judgement until all he could see and feel was her.

Slowly he lay her back onto the rock floor, kissing her sweetly. Tenderly he began to make love to her. She seemed to be in all his senses as he moved within her and it completed him. He tangled his hands in her shining gold hair, feeling the wonder of its softness.

Faster he moved and louder she gasped until her face contorted in an expression he could not read and tears spilled from her eyes like a river, soft sobs escaping her lips as she turned her face away from him as the fear and emotion crashed upon her.

Uncas stopped and pulled her into his arms, wanting to comfort her and be needed by her.

Roughly Alice pushed him away with both her hands and looked up at him with sad and desperate eyes, her shame of what had just happened shining through them at him. She lowered her eyes to the cave floor and small sobs rocked her body a little. Uncas reached for her, wanting her to forget the shame but she jerked violently away from him. He reached for her again and although she resisted he was stronger and pulled her into his arms bringing her close to him and began to rock her gently. Alice felt her resistance leave her and she clung to his arms while loud sobs racked her body. Uncas slowly lifted her face to his but saw nothing but fear and sorrow in her eyes. He cradled her like a child in his arms as she sobbed and softly stroked her hair.

Finally a calmness took over her, her sobs abated but she did not pull away from his embrace. Her head seemed to swim with too many emotions. Uncas kissed her cheeks and neck softly and whispered words of comfort in his own language. It seemed to calm her more and she let him tip her face up to his and kiss her lips.

Quietly he began to sing a song into her ear, she pushed herself a little away from him and gazed at the waterfall as he sang. She felt his hands in her hair and gently he began to braid it. Carefully he un-twined a small thin strip of leather from his own hair and twisted it around the end of her braid.

When he had finished he pulled her back towards him and embraced her as the moon shone in on them.

Soon they were both back among the others. Alice at Cora's side and Uncas keeping watch.

Alice had ignored much of what was being said, her mind drifting in and out of itself, but she knew they had been discovered and the enemy would be upon them at any moment.

It seemed Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachgook would be leaving Cora, Alice and Duncan to be captured by the Huron. Hawkeye had explained it would be the only way any of them could survive, that they would find them again and rescue them.

Finally the time had come and the three men made ready their departure. Uncas jumped down from his vantage point and walked towards the waterfall. As he was about to enter he stopped and spun around to face Alice's direction, his face searching hers but all she gave him was a vacant look. He looked away and back at her one last time before vanishing through the falls followed closely by the others

Duncan stood steadfast in front of the two women as the Hurons entered the cave. He slashed forward with his sword at the first Huron warrior only to be clubbed down to the ground. Magua entered, flanked by other warriors. Confidently he walked towards the two cowering women and reached out his hand to touch Cora's hair, she flinched a little and her eyes widened in fear, Alice clung tightly to her sister. He turned and began to walk out, barking orders to his warriors. Cora and Alice were suddenly yanked up to their feet and roughly pushed out of the cave.

Through the forest they walked, herded like animals by the Huron, the branches and roots catching at their feet and clothes, tripping them many times. The women tried to stay alert although the weariness was catching up to them fast. Each time they fell behind a sharp push was given to their backs to urge them onwards.

Duncan was near the front, his face and body badly beaten, his hands tied and his walk stooped. Alice glanced towards him and saw Magua walking beside him, they appeared to be talking but the warrior soon seemed to become tired of this and walked ahead of the young officer.

Alice lumbered on with her task of staying on her feet.

By day break they were at the Huron village, Alice clung to Cora, her energy spent. Crowds of people seemed to be waiting for them and the stares burned into Alice's flesh as they were paraded through the village.

Slowly the groups followed after them until a large wooden platform came into sight. An ancient looking man sat upon a chair in the middle of it. Roughly Alice, Cora and Duncan were pushed to their knees.

As Magua approached the old man raised his head and looked directly at him.

They began to talk in Huron and Alice glanced at Cora, but Cora's face was filled with terror as she supposed her own must be.

Suddenly a gasp escaped the crowd and all eyes turned to the commotion. Alice turned her head and saw Hawkeye striding through the village his hands outstretched, unarmed. A young Huron warrior lunged at him but Hawkeye dodged easily and carried on walking towards the platform.

"Nathaniel" Cora cried in disbelief.

Hawkeye glanced at her but quickly turned his attention to Duncan.

"Translate for me, Major. Into French. Every word ... as I say it"

Duncan nodded and listened intently.

Hawkeye began.

"I come to you unarmed and in peace to unstop your ears, wise one. Because the Hurons are misled by the words of the wolf who's never spoken the truth."

Hawkeye's glance moved to Magua who was slowly approaching him, tomahawk in hand.

The chief gestured toward him and Magua lowered his weapon.

Hawkeye looked into the Chief's face and continued

"Let the children of the dead Colonel Munro go free and take the fire out of the English anger over the murder of their helpless ones."

Alice's eyes flew to Cora at the mention of her father and tears pricked at her eyes.

The parley seemed to go on forever, Alice felt the weariness take over her and she leaned against Cora for support.

Finally after what seemed an age Hawkeye's voice rose.

"I am Nathaniel of the Yengeese; Hawkeye, adopted son of Chingachgook, of the Mohican people ... Let the children of the dead Munro go free ... I speak the truth."

Alice's heart fluttered with hope, would they soon be free and away from this dreadful place…

The chief sat and his brow furrowed in thought.

He began to speak and Duncan translated.

"The white man comes like a day that has passed. And night enters our future with him…" he paused "Our council talks since I was a boy: What is the Huron to do?" he looked around at his people "But Magua would lead Huron down paths that make us not Hurons." His gaze fell upon Magua "Dark girl burn in fire to heal the twisted heart of Magua" his judgement final.

Cora swayed slightly by Alice's side and Alice clung to her.

The chief continued "Munro daughter with moon in her hair must be Magua's wife so Munro's seed doesn't die."

Alice looked up into the old wrinkled face and saw that he was looking down at her.

Alice clung more tightly to her sister, her mind slowly closing in on its self, her sister dead, she a wife to the man who wanted her and all her family dead.

Her eyes became blank and she let herself be whisked back into a fantasy world, where everything was good and she had her handsome prince protecting her. Her hands tightened around Cora's arm.

Alice felt her sister pulled to her feet and gave a childish cry of protest as the comfort was taken away from her.

Then a hand enclosed the top of her arm and she felt herself jerked up and back, away from her sister, she slowly looked up into the face of Magua as he shouted in anger at the decision.

Suddenly Cora lunged forward toward them but Magua knocked her aside and roughly pulled Alice back.

They began to head towards a path running through the cliffs, his grip never loosening from her arm. Alice could hear her sister calling her name but did not look back.

Uncas watched all the proceedings hidden in the undergrowth beside his father. Seeing Alice dragged towards the path he reached to his father and touched his arm lightly and grabbing his musket began to run in their direction.

Recklessly he ran and climbed determined to head them off, to get to her before it was too late. All thoughts for his own safety gone from his mind, the only thing he could see was her face. Up and up he climbed, perilously swinging from rock outcrops. His jaw set, nothing would stop him.

Alice looked around her as she walked, the surroundings seemed so threatening to her, her fate so uncertain, was he taking her away to kill her?

She wondered if it would be quick and prayed it wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly a cry and gun shots came from up ahead and Alice craned her neck to see what was happening. Ten feet ahead of them stood Uncas, his musket butt met flesh and his tomahawk flashed as he brought it down on warrior after warrior.

His musket was knocked out of his grasp but still he advanced.

Alice's heart beat a little faster, he had come. He was her prince.

Alice started forward at the sight of him but was roughly pulled back by her captor. Magua pushed her backwards into the grip of another warrior and ran out to face Uncas on the plateau, drawing his own tomahawk and knife.

The men circled each other for a moment and then Uncas lunged at him three times with his tomahawk, three times Magua blocked the oncoming attacks as if they were a mere annoyance. Then Magua attacked, his knife streaking through the air, finding its mark and slicing deeply into Uncas' shoulder and chest. Uncas stumbled backwards and then regained himself. Again Magua advanced and landed a deep and deadly cut to his gut, Uncas stumbled back onto the rocks and his hand went to his wound, pulling it away he saw the blood begin to gush and knew he had been foolish. He was strong and brave and his love burned like a fire in his soul but he could not beat this elder warrior.

He raised his head and his eyes found Alice, her breaths came in sorrowful gasps as he looked back at him. His face said everything he could not voice. She knew he could not win and that he loved her, more than anything, he truly loved her.

Alice let out a small sob at the realisation and stared back at him hoping her eyes conveyed her thoughts to him. That she was sorry, that he was in her heart too.

His expression changed and determination was set upon his features. Breaking their gaze he lunged once more at Magua, pushing his hand hard against the older man's chest with the little strength he still possessed, so that he forced Magua backwards. Uncas went on the attack again but Magua caught him off guard and he fell to the floor, together the two men rolled towards the cliff edge, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Alice let out another sob and pulled her arm free from the man who held her, knowing it was over she turned her face away hoping for a way to run, to flee away from this awful scene that lay before her, a sigh of despair escaped her lips. She turned her face back to the fight her eyes wanting to see Uncas again.

Uncas, his arm useless and bloody, struggled to his feet as Magua towered over him, waiting for the young warrior to gain his footing.

Alice watched, her breaths coming in scared gasps.

Uncas shakily stood and slowly raised his tomahawk, the effort almost too much for him.

Magua caught his hand easily and plunged his knife deep into Uncas' side. Uncas cried out in pain and his body twisted. Alice involuntarily reached her hand out to him at his cry then brought it back clenched to her breast.

Magua caught Uncas by the arm and spun him around to face the edge of the cliff, pulling his head up so his neck was fully exposed. Uncas, useless and dying, could do nothing to stop him as Magua slid the knife across his bare throat, his own blood spraying onto his cheeks. His eyes stared up into the sky and Alice's face swam past them.

He gasped and felt the life leaving him, it was over. With a rough push, Magua carelessly let Uncas' body fall over the cliff edge.

Alice watched as his body appeared to slide down the smooth rock, until finally it hit the bottom.

Stunned, scared and so full of grief and a kind of madness she felt her heart would burst she began to side step away from her captors, staring at Magua as she did until finally she was at the edge of the cliff. Magua watched her, interest apparent in his eyes he advanced towards her, the bloody knife raised. Alice's whole body shook a little as she felt backwards with her foot for the very edge, her eyes shone with tears, like deep pools of sorrow. She looked at Magua, her eyes seeming to plead with him to undo what had been done. Magua stopped abruptly and stared intently at her. She slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder down the cliff face at the drop that lay behind her and at her lover's dead body below

He had tried to save her, the thoughts swam through her mind. He had given his life for hers…he had loved her.

She knew that nothing was really left, he was dead and her hope lay lifeless at his side. Her heart felt like a heavy burden in her breast, each beat brought pain and remorse.

Soft, cold raindrops fell upon her skin and she thought how it was almost as if the sky itself was weeping at the scene before it.

The wind caught her hair and a few strands fluttered around her face, she felt determination run through her. He died for her, for the person he loved, she could do the same.

She imagined her last fantasy, of him standing beside her and giving her courage, the courage to be with him.

She slowly looked back at Magua, the defiance clear on her face. Magua stared back into her icy blue eyes and his expression softened a little, his eyes seeming to sadden at her form standing on the edge of death, like a ghostly child. The young girl before him seemed to glow with an air that caught his breath. Lowering the knife he had used moments ago to slit a throat, he held out his hand which was covered in Uncas' blood and offered it to her, motioning twice for her to come away from the edge, to come to him, to come away from death. Alice looked at the blood upon his hand, it glistened red and sticky in the sunlight.

She turned away from him and looked out over the beauty of the world and felt no fear or remorse, she let her soft lips form Uncas' name.

Gently she moved her feet forward and let her body fall over the edge.

As the wind whipped past her his name spilled from her in a whisper.

The end


End file.
